resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Spinner
The Mother Spinner is a Chimeran strain that appears only in Resistance 2. It is an enormous Leaper-like creature with more insect-like features, and has the ability to summon swarm of Leapers to attack the player. This trait is also shared by Widowmakers. The first and only appearance of this creature was in Twin Falls, Idaho. Joseph Capelli was grabbed and presumably dropped off the gun tower by a Mother Spinner, but Nathan Hale was ordered to continue with his mission rather than save him. Capelli was later saved by another squad. Once Hale reached the top of the defense tower, the Mother Spinner awaited him from hanging overhead and engaged him. Hale managed to defeat it and knock it from the top of the tower, and it fell to its death. Strategy The Mother Spinner's attacks consists of mainly crawling around the tower and spewing acid at Hale, and also summoning Leapers by roaring. At the beginning of the battle, the Mother Spinner will hang upside down on the cross beams connecting to the adjacent tower. Upon spotting Hale, she will roar briefly before climbing down, giving the player a few seconds to unload on her. The Chimera will then pop up in the center of the platform Hale is standing on and will proceed to use her acid spray attack. This is an instant kill should one fails to dodge to the side in time. Sidestep to either her left or right and open fire on her exposed abdomen. The Rossmore works best for this. Occasionally during the battle, the Mother Spinner can summon small swarms of Leapers to harass Hale, which can be easily dealt with. The gigantic Spinner herself can also join the melee, chasing Hale in circles around the platform while biting and/or clawing at him should he strays too close. Failing to dodge either of these will kill Hale instantly, so don't stop sprinting. The Mother Spinner will retreat off the platform after a few seconds after which she will repeat her attacks. At this point, one should probably have familiarized themselves with the boss's patterns. Rinse and repeat until she falls off the cross beams. There are plenty of M5A2 Carbines and Rossmore shotguns on the platform so one does not have to worry too much about ammo shortage. Gallery Mother_spinner_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the Mother Spinner. brian-yam-r2-mother-spinner.jpg|Concept art of the Mother Spinner on the Defense Tower. Ricky_Zhang_r2_mother_spinner.jpg poster-19-02-08 13-54-30.png Mother_spinner.jpg|The Mother Spinner hanging upside down. Mother_spinner.png |A close up of the Mother Spinner's face. Trivia *Despite its namesake, the Mother Spinner is only known to call in Leapers. *It is unknown if there are other Mother Spinners besides the one in Twin Falls. At least one other giant Leaper-like creature, Satan, has been seen during the course of Resistance 3.It is possible that Satan Is a feral Mother Spinner. *Its roar can be heard before entering the elevator. *There is a glitch in the Mother Spinner battle. If it manges to hit you with its claw while chasing you, you might fall down onto a landing platform which is actually the platform that SRPA used to extract Nathan Hale shown in the cutscene after defeating the Mother Spinner. *It is assumed that Lima Team was eliminated by the Mother Spinner when they attempted to activate the North Tower. Category:Bosses Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies